powerfullordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Dark Essence
Summary On his most important revenge, Dark Essence explains the reason of why he became the Dark Essence. But it seems hatred only grows from its opposite. Plot We open up in some sort of school. We zoom towards a bench, where a few girls are sitting and laughing. Girl #2: He's such a dope. He doesn't know anything about dating. They continue to giggle and laugh. Suddenly, an explosion takes place nearby, a wall explodes. They turn to run, but Shadow Beasts fly out of the wall and surround the girls. Dark Essence walks in out of the smoke, with Speedair to his side. Speediar: Master, I suppose this is a waste of time. Dark Essence: Nonsense, Speedair, I want my revenge. He walks forward, as the five girls cower away from the Shadow Beasts in fear. Dark Essence: Shadow Beasts, kill them all, but leave this specific one. He points to a certain girl with a baby face, short brown hair, and black eyes. He walks next to her, revealing she is as tall as him. The Shadow Beasts take the girls away, and release shadow shockwaves, obliterating them. The girl gasps, and begins to sob. The Dark Essence looks towards her with a frown. Dark Essence: Hello, Nourhan. Nourhan: W-W-What? Who are you? What do you want? Dark Essence: Urgh... Still the annoying pest, I see. He pushes back his cloak, revealing Ahmad's face, with a scar. Nourhan: Ahmad? I thought- Dark Essence/Ahmad: I come for revenge. He blasts a shadow beam at her feet, and she is sent flying backwards to slam into a tree. Nourhan: But- But- I thought you liked me. Dark Essence stops in front of her and ponders. Dark Essence: Your use of past tense is most appropriate. She takes a gasp, then wipes a few tears. Nourhan: So... You don't like me anymore? Dark Essence growls, and stomps the ground, knocking her back with a shadowave. Dark Essence: You broke my heart, you denied me, you tore my poem into pieces, you made fun of me, you played with my feelings, you gave me fake hope AND you did it on my birthday. You're an emotional jerk. She slaps him on the cheek, causing him to take a step back. Dark Essence: You'll pay for that, you jerk! He punches her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground, with a bleeding cheek. He then gasps, and kneels next to her. Dark Essence/Ahmad: Nourhan, you okay? She looks up to him and then suddenly spits. He backs away, then attempts to growl, but fails. Dark Essence: I care about you more than you think. He looks to her, then turns away. Nourhan: I never liked you, you know. You're a jerk and you're ugly. You deserved what I did to you. Dark Essence then roars, and turns around swiftly, firing a Shadow beam at her, hitting her in the arm. She gasps, injured, as poisoned blood flows out of her shoulder. It then falls off. Dark Essence: You don't deserve death. I'm going to inflict you with the pain you caused to me. Night Demon! Night Demon materializes, eating a cherry. Night Demon: Ohai, Dark Essence. Dark Essence: Hit her with emotional pain. Night Demon: Yeah, sure. He takes out Dark Repulsor and stabs Nourhan at her heart, causing her to gasp. He then pulls back the sword, with no visible inflicted pain. Nourhan grabs at her chest, and screams in pain. Nourhan: That... hurts.. Dark Essence: I would go on to kill you, but that would be too merciful. You're going to feel that emotional pain to your soul, gasping and moaning in pain, feeling every bit of it. Nourhan, because of what you did to me, I experienced two emotional breakdowns in one week! I kept twitching throughout my party.. My muscles never rested, not my left eye which heavily twitched for three days, and not my lower lip that kept twitching for a month. She gasps, as her eyes twitch. Dark Essence: Fortunately, for you, you will die, in a month. But by then, I think you'll have a pretty good idea what I felt. You made me accept this curse, you made me seek this power. Darkness, a power of Chaos, and a tool of revenge. He turns and begins to walk off. Nourhan: You're sick! Dark Essence stops. Dark Essence: You're my virus. He walks off, disappearing. The Shadow Beasts melt into the ground, and Speedair runs after Dark Essence. Night Demon dematrializes. Nourhan stays there, sobbing.